date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Date A Live (song)
"Date A Live" (デート・ア・ライブ Dēto A Raibu) sung by sweetARMS, a vocal group consisting Iori Nomizu, Misuzu Togashi, Kaori Sadowara, and Misato. Characters By order of appearance. #Tohka Yatogami #Kotori Itsuka #Tobiichi Origami #Shidou Itsuka #Yoshino #Kurumi Tokisaki #Ratatoskr crew Video Images Trivia *A woman can be heard speaking at the start of the song, each time what she says differs in each episode. *The song can be heard in episode 3, when Tohka's power is temporally sealed by Shidou. Lyrics Romaji= Dare mo ga utsumuku machi （Dead or Alive） Kawaita kaze fukinuketeku Hikari motometa hitomi （Dead or Alive） Utsuru no ha zetsubou dake Dare ni mo todokanai sakebi Sagasu sono te de tomete Nani mo kamo kowareta sekai de Wake mo wakaranai mama ni Fureta yasashisa ga mada kowakute Ana no aita kokoro no sukima Umete kureru hito ha kimi nano? Erande Date A Live Shizuka ni uzuku itami （Dead or Alive） Mata meguri kurikaeshiteku Kono arasoi no owari （Dead or Alive） Nokoru no ha zetsubou dake? Dare ni mo iyasenai omoi Fureta sono te de tomete Dare mo ka mina kobamu sekai de Nani mo kizutsukezu koko ni Irareru sube ha mitsukaranakute Yariba mo naku kieru kanjou Kimi nara uketomete kure no? Oshiete Date A Live Yureru tomadoi (waka to hakai) Osaekirenai (hitori samayou) Kousa suru sorezore no seigi Mebaeru kitai (dakedo hontou ha) Shinjite mitai nanika kawaru nara Nani mo kamo nakushite sekai de Sashi dasareta te no saki ni Hajimete nanika mieta ki ga shite Tsutanakute mo sukoshi zutsu demo Kono boyaketa kimochi motto Kakushin ni chikadzukete Ugokidashita watashi no kokoro Kaete kureru hito ha kimi nano? Erande Date A Live |-| Kanji= 誰もがうつむく街（Dead or Alive） 乾いた風　吹き抜けてく 光　求めた瞳 （Dead or Alive） 映るのは絶望だけ 誰にも届かない叫び 探すその手で　止めて 何もかも　壊れた世界で 理由（わけ）もわからないままに 触れた優しさが　まだ怖くて 穴の開いた　心のスキマ 埋めてくれる人はキミなの？ 選んで　Date A Live 静かに疼く痛み（Dead or Alive） また巡り　繰り返してく この争いの終わり（Dead or Alive） 残るのは絶望だけ？ 誰にも癒せない　想い 触れたその手で止めて 誰にも皆　拒む世界で 何も傷つけず　ここに いられる術が　見つからなくて やり場もなく　消える感情 キミなら受け止めてくれの？ 教えて　Date A Live 揺れる戸惑い（和解と破壊） 抑えきれない（独り彷徨う） 交差する　それぞれの正義 芽生える期待（だけど本当は） 信じてみたい　何か変わるなら 何かも　失くして世界で 差し出された手の先に 初めて何か見えた気がして 拙くても　少しずつでも このぼやけた気持ち　もっと 確信に近づけて 動き出した　ワタシの心 変えてくれる人はキミなの？ 選んで　Date A Live |-| English= Everyone is downcast in this city（Dead or Alive） where a dry wind blows through My eyes sought for the light （Dead or Alive） But all they saw was despair My scream can’t reach anyone So stop me with your very hands that I’m looking for In this world where just about everything is broken I never understood why But I’m still scared of the kindness that I touched There’s a gaping hole in my heart Are you the one who will fill it? Make your choice, Date A Live A dull pain aches in me （Dead or Alive） It comes back again and again At the end of this war （Dead or Alive） Is despair all that’s left? No one can fix how I feel So stop me with your very hands that I touched In this world rejected by every single person I can’t find a way to stay here without hurting anything I don’t know where to put my fading emotions But will you accept them? Please tell me, Date A Live I waver in hesitation (between compromise and destruction) I can’t control myself (wandering alone) Our own senses of justice cross paths My anticipation grows (but the truth is) I want to believe in you, if something is going to change In this world where just about everything is lost I felt like I could see something at the tip of your outstretched hand for the first time My vague feelings may be awkward and making slow progress But they’re becoming more certain My heart is in motion Are you the one who will change it? Make your choice, Date A Live Category:Media Category:Music Category:Opening theme